


《情有独钟》chapter 39

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [39]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 16





	《情有独钟》chapter 39

最近，上层名流omega间不知什么时候起传开了一种谣言，说那天在k市闹出的新闻是李东海不小心被人设计了一回，表面看着好像没什么，实际上已经在动手准备报复了。这个说法越传越广，再得到李东海玩得好的朋友们不屑地否认以后，李东海突然出手集中收购了向家的集团股票，虽然占比不大，但他从不这样大张旗鼓地做过这种事。  
在大家都摸不着头脑的时候，商界突然传开了毫无来源根据的说法，想跟金希澈合作，就要舍掉向氏的合作，换言之二者只能选其一。人精们还没彻底搞清楚怎么回事，金希澈旗下的一家食品公司开始公开叫板，肉眼可见的用价格战打压做食品业发家的向氏。  
这下就不难看出其中的缘由了，omega们互相之间闲聊几句，将事情从头到尾一合计，尤其得知向家和李东海的alpha家里是世交以后，那个在k市害得李东海成为焦点的发情omega十有八九是向阳。  
一边是财大气粗家大业大的金希澈，另一边就显得弱了很多，是个聪明人都不会跟金希澈作对。  
一传十，十传百，百传千千万。等这话传进向父的耳朵里时，已经变成了自家儿子给已婚的李赫宰和自己下药，把人家骗进自己的房间里还公开挑衅李东海。  
一开始向氏还没有放在心上，但对方似乎来势汹汹，有用不尽的强大资金链做后盾。他撑了一段时间便察觉出苗头不对，结合着几个月的流言，终于咂出了味儿来。他们家不知道是什么时候开始真的像流言所说那样，不是惹恼了李东海就是惹恼了金希澈，才招来这些祸端。  
这一切向阳都看得清楚，之前的宣示主权也好，玩舆论也好，那都根本称不上什么，现在发生的这些动荡才是李东海真正的报复。

李赫宰此刻刚刚下班，他换了便服刚坐上车，手机响了。电话那边李母压低了声音偷偷打来的，说向家又来找他们了，希望能通过这边见一下李东海。  
李赫宰听完有些无奈。

“真的跟东海没关系，他不插手家业全城还有谁不知道。”

李母叹气。  
“话是这么说，但外面传的这么难听，都说是向阳给东海使了绊子才惹的这些事，弄的他们家最近四处丢人。我听说向阳发情的事了，不管怎么说也是你发小，你帮着劝劝东海，差不多出气了就算了吧。”

“这个我也没办法，他发情到底是怎么回事他自己心里清楚，我是alpha，我不方便说什么。而且这个事确实跟东海没关系，我俩最近忙着婚礼的事，没空弄这些。”  
李赫宰捏捏眉心，烦躁地“啧”了一声。  
幸亏他和东海早已不在家里住，他们两个人的房子除了几个朋友以外没人知道位置，不然这样天天被追着，东海非得被烦死不可。

“妈我晚上还有事，您也别让他们再来烦我和东海，我俩真的没空理他，一堆事要操办呢。”  
李赫宰挂断电话后刚要放下手机，李东海的电话就打了进来，在电话里撒起娇，说一整天没见他觉得自己身上的雪松味道都没有了。  
“我们都标记多久了，又撒娇。”李赫宰笑了起来，如果李东海在他面前，他一定要捏捏李东海的小脸。  
“想我了是不是。”

李东海不情不愿地答应一声，转念想起什么，笑嘻嘻地说自己想吃烤鱼，要他回家接自己。李赫宰柔声答应，刚刚还拧紧的眉头舒展开，果然还是自家的omega最可爱，每天都乖乖的，还听话。

此刻李赫宰眼里又乖又听话的李东海正在家里沙发上抱着电脑，嘎嘣嘎嘣地啃苹果，电脑另一边是西装革履的金希澈。  
“要不我们就收手吧，我听赫宰说向阳他爸妈找过赫宰爸妈好几次了，烦都烦死了，还好我们俩自己住。”

金希澈还有工作没有做完，一边看文件一边漫不经心地回道“收什么手，那天晚上害得我和正洙都没睡好觉，第二天你正洙哥脸上的黑眼圈都快掉下巴上了，他们赔点钱怎么了。”

金希澈不以为然，反正李东海手里有股票，他砸进去的钱加上盈利一样能收回来，对他来说这相当于是倒了一次钱而已。  
再说了，收不回来又怎么样，就当给他们家里添添彩头，最近他和正洙领了证，弟弟也婚期将近。多吉利呐！

“再说了，你别又乱当好人，又忘了自己是怎么难受怎么不高兴的了是吧。就你俩这样总觉得别人可怜才会被人欺负到头上，说你几次了，该善良的时候善良，不该善良的时候下手要狠。就李赫宰这个事，我要是你，我先把李赫宰从二十楼踹到地下室，扇他一百个巴掌再扔进缸里泡冰水，晾他三天再说。”

金希澈这时候口才格外的好，骂起唯一的弟夫来根本不需要打草稿，张嘴闭嘴要把他的皮扒下来做衣服。

“干嘛呀…赫宰又没错…换做是我也会救的，一码归一码嘛。”  
李东海鼓了鼓脸，想想觉得也是，反正他也不会吃亏。他什么都没干，就是在金希澈的指引下签了不知道为什么要拥有的股票，然后拍拍他的头安慰他如果向阳再想欺负他就直接骂回去。  
反正也不亏什么，还能好好震慑一下向阳，李东海内心的小算盘打的啪啪响。他哦了一声，然后继续啃苹果。

金希澈看完最后一行字，善意地提醒他。  
“你家那个快回来了吧，你不收拾一下？”

“哦！！我去了！！”李东海刚要动又想起什么，凑到镜头前挑了挑眉“哥！你和正洙哥领证，什么时候请我吃饭呀？”

“我们俩领证为什么要请你吃饭？”

“我是你们的见证人啊！”李东海说的理所当然，把苹果核扔进垃圾桶拍了拍手“如果没有我，哪有你们的领证运。”

“我头一次听说有领证运这种东西。”金希澈放下手里的文件，恨不能隔着屏幕收拾一下得意忘形的弟弟。  
“要不你算算我为了给你出口气花了多少钱，然后和你家李赫宰一起分期付款？”

话音刚落，李东海率先结束了这次视频聊天。

当天晚上就有人拍了李东海和李赫宰的照片po到网上，他们俩吃完饭又一起去了金钟云的199待了几小时，半夜才手牵着手从里边出来。标准的情侣约会行程加上营销号惯有的添油加醋，硬生生打造成消除隔阂再次恩爱如初的年轻伴侣。  
李东海看完热搜里的各种小作文笑得快晕过去，趁李赫宰没注意他，翻出手机的短信。向阳终于忍不住了，晚上的时候不知道从哪里找到他的手机号，发信息说要和他谈谈。他握着手机得意地笑，总算能在婚礼前解决这个麻烦了。  
虽说他不喜欢用金钱来简单粗暴地解决什么，但是不能否认的是，有的时候这就是上上策。李东海收起手机轻轻地笑起来，omega之间的问题不需要李赫宰来插手，他就可以解决。  
微波炉叮的一声，李东海回过神来，在alpha转过来时换上笑眯眯的表情跑过去，缠着胳膊撒起娇。

向阳和李东海约在一家私人马术俱乐部见面，起初向阳说要在咖啡厅里，李东海当即翻了个白眼，简短地回道。  
“我没兴趣跟你喝咖啡。”

向阳被他噎了一下，只好作罢，按约定的时间前往那家俱乐部。  
他到的时候李东海刚结束一整圈的跑程，悠闲地骑在马背上。向阳随便在栏杆外寻了一处歇脚用的凉亭坐下，没多久来了工作人员为他送上水。  
“麻烦您再稍等一下，李少爷还有一阵子才结束。”

向阳略微点头，心底却有些焦急。  
他家里最近连连受打击，最后迫不得已他只能对父母和盘托出那天晚上的真相。结果可想而知，他被盛怒之下的父亲指着鼻子破口大骂，甩手让他立刻给李东海道歉。他在家里想了好几天，最终没办法只好低头妥协。  
没想到被李东海晾在这等着，他看着栏杆内骑马的身影不由得出神，这任性小少爷的名号在首都圈可是如雷贯耳一样，没少听说他的光荣事迹，他以为李东海就是个只知道玩的富二代罢了，远没想原来这人该学的也都学了的。

在向阳明显快要坐不住的时候，李东海终于想起他这号人，灵巧地翻下马将缰绳交给旁边的人，一边说话一边拍了拍自己的爱马交代什么。  
李东海余光瞥着那道不安躁动的身影心底冷笑，约摸着晾的差不多了才走出马场，边走边扯开外套，经过向阳的时候还颇为和善地打了招呼。  
“来了啊。”  
“啊…”向阳愣愣地开口。  
李东海不慌不忙从他身旁经过，继续向前走。向阳也不知道自己为什么会这么被动，起身跟在李东海身后。  
“我们现在..”

“哦，你等我一下。”  
李东海脱掉外衣露出里边纯白的短袖，接过旁边人递过来的温水抿了一口。他不易察觉地皱了下眉，把杯子轻轻放到旁边侍者手中托盘。  
“烫了，我只喝温水。”

“抱歉少爷，是我的失误。”那名侍者忙不迭地弯下腰，心道奇怪，这李家小少爷平日是不端这种架子的。  
李东海似乎并未放在心上，随意地摆了摆手，又对向阳说道。“我要洗一下澡，这里的下午茶味道不错，你随便点吧，算在我账上就好。”

向阳的一大堆话卡在喉咙里，只能讪讪坐下，李东海根本不是在征求他的意见，只是在知会他一声而已。刚刚跟着李东海的工作人员立马在他面前放好ipad，电子菜单打开为他介绍休息厅的招牌，他随便应付了几句打发走人。  
等李东海出来的几十分钟里，他突然意识到自己和李东海的差距。他从来没在私下的场合和李东海单独见过面，他只见过在李赫宰身边的李东海。那只矜贵漂亮的金丝雀远望着好像华丽随性，其实每一根羽毛都是精心雕琢小心保养，两腮边的绒毛柔软美丽，脚下踩着温润坚硬的玉。  
从他来这里开始好像就已经失去了胜算，李东海看起来游刃有余不慌不忙，他却急迫不安，为自己，也为家里。

“抱歉，让你等了一阵子。”  
李东海换上一身运动服走出来，坐在向阳对面，漫不经心地撩了下额前的刘海。他一眨不眨地盯着向阳的表情看了一阵，突然勾起嘴角。  
李东海笑起来很好看，几次被媒体称作是名流中的微笑天使，只不过向阳看得清楚，李东海眼底没有丝毫笑意，冷冷的，像万年不化的雪山顶。  
果不其然，李东海一手撑着下巴，另一手在桌上不急不忙地敲击着。

“臆想来的关心感觉怎么样？”

向阳没想到会这么突然，被李东海打了个措手不及，一时间手足无措。  
“什…什么？”

“你利用他的善良来害他。”  
李东海还想说什么，侍者送来了他要的鲜榨果汁打断他的话。他接过来轻声道谢，先埋头吸了一大口果汁然后舒适地眯起眼睛。  
他一直都知道向阳搞的那些小动作，因为李赫宰从来不瞒着他，他有一个坦诚的爱人。

向阳终于回过神来，藏在桌下的手紧张地握拳，面上装出一副淡定的样子。他原本是要来道歉的，李东海这样把话挑开，他倒不知道该怎么办了。他们的谈话开局他就失去了主动权，李东海轻松地把他捏在手里。

“我不知道你想找我谈什么，所以你有想说的可以说了。”李东海点了下手机屏幕，指了指时间“我很忙，晚上要去试衣服。”

向阳还想说什么，但想起自家产业日渐惨淡的光景只好忍下。他不能拿家里的产业来赌，他也没有那个资本。  
“我是来找你谈谈的，因为不知道哪里得罪你哥了，如果有的话我和我父母可以道歉，能不能让你哥高抬贵手？”

李东海仿佛听到了什么好笑的事，一下子笑开，整齐的贝齿露了出来。他收起笑容，无辜的眨眨眼。  
“你都说是我哥了，来找我有什么用？说实话家里的事我也不太清楚，我最近忙着婚礼，没怎么过问。”

他说着，微微睁大双眼。  
“我哥怎么了吗？”

“你……”  
向阳咬紧牙关，李东海分明是在装傻，明明他手里还握着自己家里的一小点股票。  
他不说话李东海也不开口，挂着浅笑安然地喝自己的果汁，默默盘算着接下来的对话。

“不是因为上次赫宰救了我你不高兴了吗，我保证以后离你和他远远的。你手里有我们家的股票，放我们家一马，我们双赢，你觉得呢？”

李东海定定地看着向阳，歪着头笑了起来。  
“投资本来就是有风险的，我承担得起。”  
“而且你说我不高兴，那是没有的事。你对我来说连威胁都够不上，不要太抬举自己了。”  
李东海挑起一侧的眉，那张阳光纯净的脸庞勾起一抹势在必得的微笑，有点邪气，他的资本可不是只有钱那么简单。  
他食指点了点桌面，气定神闲地开口。  
“你把自己搞成那个样子送到他嘴边，他也对你一点兴趣都没有，那我有必要生气吗？” 

听到这话向阳一下子紧张起来，他确实做了手脚，但他以为没有人会察觉到。  
“你知道诱导剂？”

虽然知道是个菜鸡，但没想到居然有这么菜。李东海抬眼望过去，微挑眉头敛下笑意，他至今想到这个人曾用诱导剂求得李赫宰都压抑不住怒意。  
“嗯？我有说过你用诱导剂吗？”

向阳没想到李东海本人跟看上去的呆萌长相完全不同，他在李赫宰身边的时候满眼都是alpha，又有任性叛逆的声名在外，所有人都被他的外表骗了。李东海一点也不像传的那样不谙世事，乖巧长相把他的锋芒完全保护起来。他才不是什么天真无邪的小少爷，这明明就是一个老奸巨猾的商人。他在李赫宰身边的时候韬光养晦，乖乖依着alpha，酱油瓶倒了都不扶似的甩手掌柜，一副最得人心的傻白甜模样骗了所有人，恐怕李赫宰都不知道自己家的omega精明得很。  
他磕巴了几句，最后放弃挣扎，他本来就没有胜算。李东海的手里有他没有的筹码，比如可以随意挥霍的金钱，比如独属的爱。

“我承认，是我故意的。”向阳想起李赫宰电话里一语双关的话，忍不住追问“是你告诉他的？”

“我为什么要跟他提起你？”李东海兴致缺缺，这也太没意思了，白费他精神。

“那……”

李东海的神情变得怜悯起来。  
“他早就知道，没说而已。你不是算准了这点吗，不就是算准了他一定会维护你的名声？赫宰是个温柔的人，他会给你留面子。可是我无所谓，谁让我不舒服我就要让谁不舒服。”  
他向后靠着椅背，借微微撞击的力道将胸腔中的怒火打碎。这种谈判最忌意气用事了，他设法让理智重新压制住愤怒。  
“向阳，我还是要劝你一句，不要觊觎别人的东西，也不要来惹我。”

“所以你因为他对我的照顾用这种办法来泄愤？”向阳眼睛一亮，抓到了什么重点。  
“他从来没这样对过其他人，我猜，说实话我也没想到他知道我发情了还会来抱我。”

闻言，李东海危险的眯起眼睛，颇有些金希澈的影子。  
“你确定要跟我作对吗？”  
“容我提醒你，上层之间也有三六九等，不是说我今天见了你，我们就是同样的地位。”

桌上的气氛突然变得剑拔弩张，向阳止住话头，在那锐利射过来的目光里瑟缩了一下，想起近日来的连连打击。李东海用大把的金钱砸出来的教训确实是实在地让他知道收好狐狸尾巴，不管那是不是他的本意。  
他差点忘了，他跟李东海从各方面都是有很大的差距，他们的起点就不同。

“我没有这个意思，我今天来是我父母托我来跟你道歉的，那天晚上确实是我设计的，如果你哥…你觉得气消了，能不能放过公司。或者你对我有意见就只针对我就好，这件事跟我父母一点关系都没有。”

“道歉吗，给我道歉还是给赫宰听的？”李东海不想再废话。  
“不用这么勉强来找我，我也没有想要你的道歉。”  
“我今天来找你，主要是替我的alpha来见你，免得他又被人利用。我呢，偶尔也想保护保护他。”  
换言之，李赫宰的赤子之心再被你这个蠢货利用，那可就是我的问题了。  
李东海隐下了这句话，他才不想跟外人分享李赫宰的好呢，一点点的好都该被他独占才对，他是各方面来说唯一的伴侣。

向阳抿起嘴，李东海的态度很明显，公司的事他一问三不知，股票是他的正常投资，因为心情好，所以也想体验一下不劳而获的感觉。  
总的来说，就是李东海根本不接受他的道歉，甚至翘着尾巴文明的骂了他一顿。

李东海喝完最后一口果汁，目光转向另一边时弯起嘴角，那个笑容向阳很眼熟，李东海在李赫宰身边时总会这样笑，像个新生儿一样干净。  
“好了，我要走了。”

“我还没说完，希望你能考虑一下，我不会再出现在李赫宰身边，只要你肯放过我家。”

李东海刚站起身，听到这话径自翻了个白眼，遂撑着桌子弯下腰，几乎快要贴到向阳的脸上。

“你怎么会这么蠢。收拾你只是因为想收拾你，碍眼，看着烦。明白了吗？”  
“还有，别再用还衣服这种蹩脚的借口，想约他那直接约就好。我的alpha还会缺那一件外套吗？你不是喜欢他，那正好，这衣服我送你了。”

李东海拍了拍向阳的肩，手上用力挣脱握住自己胳膊的手。  
“好好拿着，你也就能拿到一件衣服而已了。”

向阳哽住，这次的见面无疑于完败，而更可悲的是他面对这样的羞辱也没有还手之力，那句句属实。

李赫宰原本想走过去接人，却在看清向阳以后猛地止住脚步，吓得一个急刹车停在原地，下意识地想转身就跑。不为别的，他怕李东海踢死他，小家伙打人挺疼的。  
不过还好李东海不是很在意，待他冲李东海招了招手后，那张漂亮小脸挂上开心的笑容冲他跑来。他就把手臂停在半空等着，人走过来然后落在肩膀上。  
“怎么他也在？”  
说着，上下打量李东海一番“没事吧？这可真不是我干的。”

“没事，他之前来找的我，说想跟我谈一下。”李东海眼睛一转，计上心来。  
“他说那天晚上你抱着他，还脱他的衣服，你们俩在床上…”

“我没有！他怎么又在胡说八道。我真的没有，我进去给他打完抑制剂就立马出来了。他确实抱我了，但是我推开了，我真的推开了。”  
李赫宰急的语无伦次，救向阳这个事像根刺一样扎在他心上，让他总觉得自己对不起李东海。看小家伙没有跟自己纠结这件事的想法他也不敢再提，可只要想起来就觉得心虚，偏偏这个事板上钉钉的属实，让他百口莫辩。  
看他紧张的表情李东海噗的一下笑开，挽住李赫宰的手臂眨眨眼。  
“逗你的，别紧张。就算他真这么说我也不会信，就那几分钟，脱衣服都不够用。”

李赫宰仔仔细细地观察李东海的表情，确定是在跟自己开玩笑才松了口气，他最怕李东海不高兴，不知道该怎么哄。

“嗯……也是，我多久你知道的。”  
李赫宰挑眉，玩味地看了眼耳根变红的人“我刚刚可看见了，你还会凶人家呢，原来我的宝贝这么厉害。”

“我揍人更厉害，你想试试吗？”

李赫宰揉揉他的头发，一把揽过肩膀在怀里，转身前不经意地扫过向阳，脸色蓦地变得冷峻，望着一直看向这边的人恨不能直接开口警告。当李东海转头看向他时缓和下来，轻吻鬓角。

“海海，不要做这种辛苦的事。”

李东海不解地看他，李赫宰翻出李东海的手机，通讯录里找到向阳的名字，没有一点犹豫拉进黑名单，做完后把手机还给人。  
“这种事情我来解决就好，你只管好好待在我身边。”

李东海撅起嘴表达自己的不满，眼角却盛满了笑意，挽着李赫宰的手顺着小臂下滑十指相扣，慢慢走远。

天色暗下来以后的灯光格外漂亮，亮晶晶的壁灯照亮一整面的墙，一家高奢正装店内李赫宰穿着正装站在omega换衣室门前等着。他有些紧张，这是他们第一次试穿婚礼服，李东海找了设计师特意设计成情侣装，因此拖长了时间。  
他抿起嘴，安静地等着。  
李东海突然从里边跳出来，笑着去拍他的头“好看吗！”  
“我在里边看了一眼，我真帅。”

李赫宰拉着他一起站到大镜子前，不同于他黑色底色白色点缀，李东海一身白西装，开襟的地方用了黑色来和他对称。他从镜中和李东海对视，在旁边侍者恭维赞叹中转过身，拉着李东海的手臂上下扫视，眼中的惊艳赞叹清晰可见。  
他穿白色很好看。  
李赫宰看过很多次李东海穿正装，但仍忍不住惊叹，就像每一次和李东海对视都会感到心动，他总会为李东海倾倒。

李东海注意到李赫宰不加掩饰的目光微微脸红，不好意思地低下头，目光瞥见李赫宰胸前有一根绒毛。他没想那么多，抬手摘掉顺便拍了拍衣服变得平整，却不想被一把揽住腰贴近。  
李赫宰几乎快要亲上他。  
“海海…”李赫宰声音染上些许笑意，细听还有些得意。  
“还好趁早把你拐到手了，不然便宜别人了。”

“大家都看着呢…”李东海推了推面前的胸膛，红着脸假装若无其事地整理衣服，头发在头顶翘起几根，像容易炸毛的主人一样。  
李赫宰抚平那几根头发，手掌在头顶揉了揉。  
“很好看，我们照一张？”

“嗯？你还知道照相呢？”李东海十分怀疑。

李赫宰在他唇上快速啄了一口，唇间染上的甜香让他心情大好。  
“嗯，照一张。”

李东海不知道他的打算，一听要一起照相美滋滋地站好，他喜欢所有能和李赫宰亲近的事。李赫宰在他旁边偷笑，单手搭在腰间看向镜头。  
那天晚上他破天荒地又更新了动态，和李东海发到公开社交平台的照片一模一样，配字简单的一个戒指的表情。  
李赫宰听说过很多的不幸婚姻案例，究其根本原因无非就是那几点。所以他想把他们爱情的墙建的再高些，让墙里的小家伙不想出去，墙外的人不攻自破。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————  
最后一关结束啦，下一章要结婚了~  
小o要学会扮猪吃老虎才行呀！


End file.
